Gun Point
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: SLASH! Danny is kidnapped by the one person he thought he could trust with his secret, and they are out for blood. will he be saved in time. pre-established relationship between Danny and Dash. challenge response!


**Behold my epic challenge response! Worship it my minions! As for hottiegally, enjoy the slashy-ness! 3**

_**Gun Point**_

**Pairings are – DannyxDash**

**This takes place when Danny and Dash have just graduated high school, and are about to start college.**

**That is all my pets. Please enjoy!**

***#*#*#***

I looked at the man before me, currently holding the prize for holding the closest attire to the basic stereo-type image you get when you imagine someone of their profession. He held the little note pad in his right hand, the pen in the other.

I started to shake with nervousness, but then I felt my boy-friend squeeze my hand reassuringly, and I calmed down.

Yes, I did say boy-friend. Got a problem with that? Well if you do, then I'm sure a little ecto-blast to the gut would fix that.

Anyway, I was here for one reason. To tell this man, who was here to "talk about my feelings" just what happened the night I was kidnapped, held at gun-point, and almost killed. I know, sounds like a happy story. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"So Danny, now it's time for you to begin your story. Remember, I charge per hour, so you might want to start now, for your sake." Wow, what a nice guy. He really cares about other people's feelings… not.

Sighing, I looked at Dash, who nodded in support, and thus began my telling of the memory anyone would want to forget.

~~~~~~~##**flash-back**##~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes, only to find darkness. Last thing remembered: me going to the movies with Dash. Current condition: Pain.

I could feel the ropes around me, tying me to a chair. I could sense the eyes on me, watching my every move…

Observing me. Measuring if they should be cautious around me. Answer to that question: Hell yes. What they didn't know was that the innocent teen they had just captured was actually what most believed to be public enemy number one.

Sighing exasperatedly, I phased through the ropes.

Correction. I tried to phase through the ropes.

Okay, so maybe this guy DID know I was Danny Phantom, how was I supposed to know?

"Hello Danny, or should I just call you Phantom?" that voice. I knew that voice, but where have I heard it before?

Suddenly, a light turned on, and with it revealed the face of my captor. I looked wide-eyed at the girl before me. The one who I thought I could trust.

Valerie Gray.

"Val! Why are you doing this? I thought I could trust you with my identity…." She snorted. She freaking snorted at my heart-filled plea. She was heartless.

"You freaking half-breed. Shut the hell up!" she wripped out a gun, and held it to my head. Slowly, she turned my chair towards a camera. Suddenly, I knew where I was.

The old abandoned news station. The light that had the word "LIVE" was on, and bright at that. She was going to film my torture, and show it live for the world to see. And here I thought I knew her.

"Say Hi! Or should I say Goodbye…" and then she left, or so I thought. I heard things clanking behind me, and I could only guess that they where her weapons. Her sharp, painful weapons. Her footsteps could be heard behind me, and I whimpered in fear. Is this really the end?

Then a buzzing sound. Electricity? Footsteps nearing again, then she put the electric device near my neck.

So very near my neck.

"Remember the plasmius maximus Danny?" she whispered in my ear. I shivered. "I'm sure you do. Well, Vladdy helped me put this thing together. It's does the exact opposite. Say goodbye to you beloved secret.

That… that thing touched my neck, and with it came lot's of pain. Oh god, so much pain.

And it was only the beginning.

I felt the rings form around my waist, but it hurt. It was a forced change. A painful change. I stared in horror as the glowing bands separated, and went their separate ways.

I let the tears fall as I looked up at the camera. And I broke down right there. In front of probably the entire town. They where probably shocked, seeing the downfall of their enemy, hero, and protector.

Too late to change their opinions now. I would probably be dead by the time I was found. Valerie chuckled. The girl actually chuckled. I felt the ropes around me fell to the floor, but I still didn't move. She chuckled again.

"What? Aren't you going to take me down little hero?" she said. "I'm giving you a chance to save yourself before I kill you in front of the people you saved. The people you protected."

She leaned in close, grabbed my head, and placed me cheek to cheek to herself, both of us facing the camera. She gently stroked my hair in mockery as she spoke.

"The people who hunted you down, not knowing you where the savior, the hero that kept them alive. Hell, even your own parents are probably out there, deciding if they should kill you, or just kick you out of the house for being the very thing they hunted as a profession. A lifestyle Danny. Do you really think they would ignore the fact that you're a ghost, and let you back in as if nothing happened. Not a chance."

She leaned away, and smacked me across the face. It stung, but it was nothing compared to the mental trama she had just put me through. The words where still echoing in my ears, and every time they repeated, the pain re-awakened.

I felt tears come to my eyes, and I fell off the chair, onto the cold marble floor. Was what Valerie said true? Did they really hate me that much?

"Look at your hero now." She spoke calmly. "This is the one who spends his life saving you worthless pieces of trash every day, and all he ever got in return was a gun to the head. And this time, I'm going to finish the job." I heard the gun cock, and a barrel was placed to my head.

"Get the hell away from him!" came a familiar voice.

I smiled, and looked at my boy-friend, Dash Baxter, as he raced across the room, and landed a hard punch to her temple. She fell to the ground, howling in agony, and Dash ran to my side, and hugged me tight.

I leaned into the touch, that is until Valerie came at me, grabbed me by the back of my hair, and punched me on the jaw. I let out a yell.

As I fell to the floor, I could see Dash come at her again, hit her, and knock her unconscious.

I felt darkness over come me, and I felt Dash's strong arms envelope my small frame as I slipped into the darkness that is unconsciousness.

From then forward, I caught little sounds. Things like 'please help him' and ' this way to the ER'. Even 'I think he just fractured his…' until finally I felt my strength return, and I opened my eyes.

The room was bright, and I had to wait a moment before I could see clearly in the white light. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the lights in the hospital room, and I looked to the chair beside my bed, and saw a sleeping Dash, who had tear streaks down his cheeks.

I smiled and stroked his hair, and he slowly awoke. As he did, I looked at the TV, and felt fear prickle down my spine as I saw what had happened replay. It also showed what happened after the police had gotten there. I saw Val being hauled off by offices. She was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs. I felt bad for her, for it would seem my old friend had lost her mind.

It also showed, much to my mortification, Dash carrying me to the ambulance, and him following me in, and then it drove away.

Finally, it showed my family arriving at the scene. My mother was frantic, asking where her little boy was, while my father held her close with tears going down his solemn face. Jazz was just having an all-out panic attack.

"Danny? Oh my god, are you okay?" I turned to my now-awake boy-friend, and nodded, smiling slightly. I leaned forward and caught his lips in a short kiss smiling under his lips. I pulled away, and touched noses with him.

"Thank you for saving me." I said. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. One that I gladly accepted and returned.

"like I said. Sometimes even hero's need to be saved." I smiled at his whisper, and hugged him tighter.

"Danny?" I turned towards the door, and saw my family standing there. They looked so relieved to see me, and I inwardly smiled. At least they accepted me.

I had told them a while back that I was gay, but they hadn't known I had a boyfriend, so this was the first time they had met him. Mom smiled and ran forward, hugging me with all her might. Dad and jazz soon followed, and soon I was wearing the entire Fenton family.

When they all let go, all eyes where on Dash, and he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Dash Baxter." They all nodded in understanding, and Dad held out his hand.

"Thank you for saving my boy Dash." Dash took the hand with a smile, and used the other hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly again.

"I'm just glad he's alright." He cast a grin my way, and I found myself blushing. We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing me and Dash, and thank you's. they stayed away from talking about what had happened, and I was grateful for that.

~~~~~##**end-flash-back**##~~~~~

"and that was what happened." I finished. "Though everyone was okay with me being half-ghost.. well most people, I still had nightmares about it almost every night since." The man in front of me nodded in understanding, and finished his notes with one last scribble. He looked up at me, and nodded, signaling it was okay for me to leave.

Me and Dash walked out of the building hand-in-hand, smiling as we made our way to our new apartment, after all, we would be starting college soon, and we needed to get ready. It started in a week.

No matter how many times I save the town, I will always have Dash there to keep me safe. No matter what.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Holy crap… that took me three hours… this thing is four and a half pages long. Check if you want… I hope you liked it, and I hope I didn't make them too ooc… okay, so I know that they where all ooc, but face it, you liked it… or at least I hope you did… :( or :), tell me by reviewing! XD**


End file.
